(Spock X Reader) Universal Bonds
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: When the Enterprise gets swallowed and spit out into our own universe, how will Jim, Spock, and Bones react when they find out they are considered 'fictional idols? How will they get back to their own universe? And when Spock finds a companion, how can he leave her behind?
1. Prologue

**A/N: HEY GUYS! This idea just popped up into my head one day I just ****_had_**** to do write it. This won't be updated often I'm afraid, but I will continue it. Please Review! (They're cuddlier than Tribbles!)**

**-Prologue-**

The lights of the _Enterprise_ slowly kicked back on, the Bridge lighting up from the force of what happened. It was a space phenomenon that Starfleet Command had ordered the Enterprise check out, since they were so conveniently in that sector. As the _Enterprise_ had drawn closer, the vortex had dragged them through.

Now that the lights started to come back on, the crew began to wake.

Captain James T. Kirk groaned as a headache pounded away at his brain behind his eyes. He saw the other Bridge members still unconscious: although First Officer Spock was starting to stir. Jim shakily stood on his stiff legs, holding onto the arm-rail of the captain's chair for support. His stiff muscles cried in protest as he stretched, only to sit back down with a grunt due to dizziness.

He rubbed his forehead and he heard the familiar monotone voice of his Chief Science Officer. "Captain, are you uninjured?"

"Yes, Mister Spock. Nothing more than a headache," Jim replied looking up at the half-Vulcan, who was testing his legs with the help of the handrail behind his station. Spock seemed unhurt just as Jim, only slightly dizzy in which he hid after he regained his composure. Spock automatically went to his station and started set-up and reboot for the computer's library system.

"Where are we Mister Spock?" Jim asked getting to the priorities of the situation, "Surely that vortex must've spit us out somewhere."

Spock leaned over his monitor, the blue light casting shadows around his eyes as he read off the information popping up on the screen. "Engines restarting, life support systems intact, although the warp capabilities are offline, sir. It would seem that the space phenomenon we were sent to examine has thrown us somewhere else and somehow damaged the warp engines."

"A black hole," Jim stated mostly to himself.

"It would seem so, Captain. The results for our present location and time are now loading..." Spock paused for a few long moments before continuing ever-so-slightly shocked. "Captain, the systems do not pick up any familiar forms of space anomaly that would configure with our previous location."

Jim processed this information slowly, sluggishly getting what his science officer was stating. "So we were thrown out of our universe?" he asked in horror. Yes, it had previously happened, but it seemed so long ago since it had happened. Could they possibly be in the mirror-universe? Or maybe some other they'd not discovered?

"All the facts point to that conclusion, Captain..." Spock trailed off as new information was loading onto the screen. "Fascinating," he murmured.

"Spock?"

"This information indicates that we are currently fifty-seven hundred point five oh eight kilometers from Earth."

"Earth? I thought you said this was a different universe, Spock."

"I did indeed say that Captain, but the information clearly states this_ is_ Earth."

Jim hesitantly asked, "What year?"

Spock looked back into his hooded monitor, having looked at Jim previously. "The date is...January 3, 2014, Captain."

* * *

Pretty soon the rest of the crew were awoken and some where sent to Sickbay only with minor injuries. The main Bridge crew now sat in the meeting room, discussing their next move.

"So if we're in a different universe, how can we be near our solar system?" Sulu asked confused. It didn't really make any sense to him: they were in a different universe, yet they weren't.

"That is what I have been researching, lieutenant. It would appear that this is an alternate reality of sorts," Spock stated, his hands folded on top of the table as he usually did during meetings such as the current one.

"An alternate reality? Like ze von vere ze Keptin, ze doctor, Mr. Scott, and Nyota vere beamed into ze ozer Enterprise?" Chekov asked.

"No exactly, Ensign. That was a 'mirror universe', as I think you called it Captain. An alternate reality is a universe that has some things from another, but they're in different roles as to what they originally were," Spock explained.

Jim nodded, slowly catching on. "So basically we're all on that Earth, just with different lives?"

"Affirmative Captain."

"If what you say is true, Mister Spock, than what are we?" Uhara tilted her head slightly.

Attempting to find an answer, Spock went to the computer and it began a search through all of the possible candidates for their counterparts. Six actors appeared on the screen and the information as to what television show they starred in was listed below. "It would appear that we are all actors in this universe. And what fascinates me is that who we are, and all that we know, is merely a television series in which our counterparts starred as us."

Confused clamor filled the briefing room almost as soon as Spock finished that sentence. "Alright, alright! Calm down!" Jim commanded. The room quieted down again and Jim looked at Spock. "Please, continue."

"The whole enterprise is called Star Trek and has been known since December 13, 1966. There were also three other series with their respective people in which had not been born in our universe. Now in the current decade, there has been a 'reboot' of the 'original series' starring our younger counterparts. The most recent of the 'reboots' is Star Trek: Into Darkness. However our 'original series' counterparts are mostly retired and in their elder years, all except yours, Doctor McCoy. Jackson DeForest Kelley passed away June 11, 1999."

"Well that makes me feel so much better about myself," McCoy said sarcastically.

Jim shot down the argument before it even started. "Alright Spock, can you figure out some way to get us back to our own universe?" he asked.

Spock replied immediately, "I believe that if we can find the anomaly and get there, we can pass through it. Although the chances of us finding it, let alone getting to it are slim to none without the proper repairs."

Jim nodded in acknowledgement. "I think while repairs are taking place, we should go down to the planet. Just to see how things are different."

"Captain, I must warn you: we are considered idols to the fans of the series."

Jim waved him off. "Bah, how bad could it be?"

* * *

**(A/N: You have no idea Jim, you have no idea.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The price for the next chapter is at least five Reviews. (I'm so evil.)**

-Chapter 1-

You shivered and pulled your jacket closer around your small form. The cold weather of San Francisco was pretty much the only thing you hated about the city, other than the stalkers and rapists. You had moved to San Fran about a year ago and you'd settled in decently.

You owned an apartment, and even when it cost you most of your paycheck, it was nice. Two bedrooms and one bathroom with a full size kitchen, living room, and storage closet.

Suddenly your iPhone began to ring and you answered it. "Hi, mom. How are you?" you asked.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Great. Got a job offer for a radio station."

"Wow! That's nice! Are you the DJ or just the music player?"

"A little bit of both. I'm really excited for it, too."

"Well that's good. So have you met anyone yet?"

"No, mother. I have not met a guy I'm interested in yet. And I highly doubt that I ever will."

"Oh, come on, you never know these things. It might happen today and you wouldn't know it."

You laughed a little at that statement. "Yeah right. Alright, mom, I've gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

You hung up the phone and turned the corner: two blocks away from your apartment building. Then you saw three men on the street in civilian clothes that the normal San Fran person would wear that time of year. They were looking around, almost on awe. The first one had dirty-blonde hair with hazel eyes, the second with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, and the third had shiny black hair and warm brown eyes.

"Excuse me, you look like you could use some help," you said once you were within earshot.

They turned in your direction and you continued to draw closer to them. "Oh, uh, yes I think we could use quite a bit of it," answered the dirty-blonde. You smiled kindly and crossed your arms. "Alright, where are you headed?"

The three men exchanged glances. "We're uh, not really sure," the brunette stated rubbing the back of his neck. You tilted your head slightly in confusion. "Are you new around here?"

"You could say that," stated the dirty-blonde.

"You want to come to my apartment? We can talk further there," you invited.

"How far away is it?"

"Not far. 'Bout two blocks."

The dirty-blonde exchanged more glances with his peers, making a silent agreement. "I guess we will," he replied with a charming smile.

* * *

After a few more minutes, all four of you were seated in your apartment's living room. You had offered coffee to them, and only the black-headed man refused it politely.

"Well, it might help if I knew your names. I'm (f/n) by the way. (F/n) (l/n)."

The dirty-blonde hesitated a moment. He looked as if he were making a life-and-death situation.

"I'm Jim Kirk and this is Leonard McCoy and...uh, Spock."

You blinked. Did you hear them right? "What? Is this a joke my friends are pulling on me?"

"You know us?" McCoy asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, I knew Star Trek from when I was a kid. Completely obsessed with it. Now I'm seriously starting to think my friends are pranking me..." you finished the statement by looking around for video cameras and snickering friends.

"This is no such joke, Miss (l/n)."

You locked eyes with Spock. "Alright, I'm going to pretend that I believe you. How did you get here, 'Spock'?"

"We were pulled into this universe by a special anomaly, or as you might call it, a wormhole," he replied monotonously.

You rolled your eyes and snorted. "Oh yeah, and I guess the _Enterprise_ is orbiting Earth right now?"

McCoy and Jim looked away awkwardly and you pinched the bridge of your nose. "Ok, you guys are serious," you mumbled to yourself. "Great, I've got the Big Three in my living room drinking coffee," you chuckled almost crazily.

You finally sighed and looked back up at them. "Alright. One more thing: one more thing to really prove you are who you say you are. What is kohlinahr?"

"The training a Vulcan undergoes to suppress one's emotions," Spock answered without missing a beat.

"Alright," you turned to Jim. "What age were you when you first became captain?"

"Thirty-three."

"Who is your Chief Nurse?"

"Christine Chapel."

You had stood after asking Spock's question, so you were now pacing the room. You were really confused now. How could this even be possible? Was what they were saying really true?

"Are you alright, Miss (l/n)?" came Jim's voice.

You shook your head. "Nope." You fall backwards as you passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, you guys have been faithful (honestly I just wanted to see if people would do it xP). Here is the next chappy!**

-Chapter 2-

You heard voices as you began to regain consciousness. You immediately recognized them as the men who'd come to your apartment. The men-the Big Three. You listened in on their conversation will subtle fascination.

"...it's not like we could not expect it, Doctor."

"But still, Spock! Women don't normally pass out when three men introduce themselves."

"But you have to keep in mind, Bones, that we're iconic figures in this universe."

You groaned as a wave of pain throbbed in your head and you placed a hand on your forehead before sitting up slowly. You opened your eyes and saw the men staring at you.

Jim cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to maneuver his way around the conversation they'd just had and talking to you (with him thinking you weren't listening previously). "We're, uh, sorry for causing you trouble, ma'am."

You waved your free hand at him. "Nah, don't worry about it. You're fine."

* * *

A few minutes (of Jim apologizing and you insisting it was fine) later, the men were sitting in your living room again and you were gathering clothes from your dresser to take a shower. You normally didn't use the one connected to your room and used the one in the hall past the living room, but you didn't want to make the men feel more awkward than they already were.

You stepped inside the bathroom and started stripping yourself from your clothing, humming a tune softly. You turned the knob in the shower and let the water warm up before stepping inside and letting the steam swirl around you.

You washed yourself with a rag and scrubbed your (h/l) (h/c) hair with shampoo and conditioner before just standing there. Most of your deep thinking took place in the shower, including your novel ideas. Yes, you were a writer. That was your pastime whenever you were not doing anything else. You wrote in mainly sci-fi, romance, the occasional fantasy, and a few fictions.

You rested your head against the wall of the shower and let the hot water cascade through your hair, down your back, and to your feet. Sometimes you just needed to relax and this was the perfect time. You contemplated the events of the day and knew it would be late in the evening. You figured that the men were anxious and you didn't want them to feel like you didn't care about them so you mentally decided to cook them supper and invite them to stay the night (secretly hoping that they said yes).

After your shower you put on a pair of navy-blue Nike shorts and a white t-shirt and pulled your wet hair into a ponytail. You walked out of your bedroom and straight through the living room, headed for the kitchen. The men looked at you as you passed and you gave them a small grin.

You entered the kitchen, your bare feet slapping the tile floor as you went to the pantry. You opened the door to it and browsed around for the spaghetti noodles you knew you had in there. You knew Spock was a vegetarian and you knew that Jim and McCoy probably wouldn't want to eat salad so this was the simplest thing you could make with the stuff you had.

You were shaking the noodles out of the box into the pan when you heard someone enter the kitchen behind you. You knew it was Jim (although you had no freaking clue how). "Go ahead," you stated as you reached over for the sauce can.

Jim scratched the back of his neck before beginning. "Uh, I was wondering: do you want us to leave?"

You turned and smiled. "No; in fact I'm cooking for you lot. You can stay the night if you want, too. Not that I'm trying to force you: I know you have to check in with the Enterprise, so you don't have to stay," you added quickly. You didn't want to sound like a stalker.

"I'd be delighted, Ms. (l/n). If you don't mind, that is," Jim replied.

"Oh, I don't mind." You turned back to the spaghetti and stirred it. "Just having the Big Three stay in my apartment for a night isn't something that happens every day."

Jim chuckled and you continued to converse for a while until the meal was ready, hot and steaming. You placed the pan on a heat pad on the four-seat table and called into the other room, "Hey, Spock! Leonard! Do you want water or tea?"

Said men came into the kitchen shortly after, a slight look of confusion on their faces (well, on McCoy's). "What do you mean?" McCoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

You snorted and rolled your eyes. "Jim said you're staying for the night. I knew I couldn't get you fast-food, so I cooked for you," you replied.

McCoy and Spock exchanged glances before seating themselves at the table: McCoy beside you and Spock beside Jim. "Iced tea, please. Sweet, if you can manage it," McCoy said after seating himself.

"Sure, it's no trouble at all," you said with a smile before looking at Spock. "What do you want, Mr. Spock?"

"I think water would be acceptable, thank you Ms. (l/n)," he replied.

"Forget the Miss. Just call me (f/n)," you said as you poured their drinks. You seated yourself after that and you let the men take their pick before you took your own food to your plate. You all conversed and after a while you were all laughing (except Spock of course) and the night seemed to stretch forever.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Just a little heads-up for my friend ThrashLikeAMechanic, she just posted a new story called Say Something and it's really good so far! Please check it out and Review (to both of us, preferably).**

-Chapter 3-

After you were all through eating you took up the dishes and ran the sink water so you could wash them. The men continued to talk about the repairs that were needed for the warp-core and you didn't interrupt, knowing it would be weird for them if you recommended different ways to fix said warp-core. They checked in with Scotty and said everything was fine and that they were staying with a friend. You'd chuckled at that.

"Ms. (l/n), how do you propose the sleeping arrangements?"

You glanced over you shoulder at Spock and turned the knob of the water to the right, closing the flow off. You turned and wiped your hands with a cup-towel and thought a moment. "I have a guest room and an inflatable mattress, and someone can take my room," you replied.

"Where shall you sleep if this is to be arranged?" he inquired.

You shrugged and placed the cup-towel over the now-drying dishes. "I'll take the couch."

Spock was amazed (in human terms) at your selflessness. Three strangers walked into your apartment and you offered up your own room? "Terrans are strange creatures," he said (half to himself). You chuckled in a reply and shrugged again. "If we weren't you wouldn't say 'illogical' all the time-oops, sorry. Kinda got off into the show..." you scratched the back of your neck nervously.

Although you were surprised when you saw his upper lip turn up half a millimeter. You didn't say anything about it, though.

* * *

You were in your room getting a few blankets and a pillow. You fingered your favorite pillow but hesitated. It was one of the nicest pillows you'd ever had so you left it where it was and got the other, less nicer one. You walked into the living room and set up the couch to your contentment before putting your iPhone on its charger. You left it on the table beside the couch and stretched, feeling the t-shirt lift with your arms thus revealing a small portion of your flat stomach.

You opened your eyes to see Jim standing in the guest room's doorway: he had a slight blush on his face and you smirked. "Like what you saw?" You tilted your head slightly, smirking wider. Jim blinked a few times before responding. "Uh, I just wanted to let you know that me and Bones are taking the guest room."

You nodded and sat down on the couch. "Alright, then. Goodnight." You gave a small smile. Jim returned it and went into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. You smiled and turned out the rest of the lights, effectively turning the apartment into darkness.

You walked over to the curtains with confidence in your step: you _had_ been in that apartment for nearly a year. You pulled the curtains apart carefully and moonlight flooded the room, streetlights adding to it with a silver glow. You smiled at the sight of the moon and starting humming quietly. You went over to the couch and laid down, turning to your side and pulling the blankets over your shoulders.

Just as you were about to fall asleep from the long day, your eyes snapped open and reality punched you in the face.

Spock was sleeping in _your_ room.

* * *

After Jim and McCoy had told him goodnight, the half-Vulcan was regarding the various objects inside your room. Your bed was a queen-size and pushed up in the middle of the south wall. You had a nightstand beside it: your alarm clock was sitting on the edge and your lamp on the corner. A book was placed upon and he picked it up curiously. It was a Star Trek novel.

He opened it to where you'd marked it last and read a few pages analytically. The author portrayed the characters perfectly, not missing any details. Further curious as to who the author was, he looked at the cover.

'_(F/n) (L/n)'_ was on the bottom of the cover in bold, golden letters.

"Fascinating," he murmured to himself. He placed the book back on the nightstand before moving on to the rest of the room.

You had a full-body bookshelf taking up the whole northern wall, completely filled with books. There was an assortment of different genres ranging from romance to science-fiction. The whole left-hand side of the shelf was completely Star Trek books. Some (like the one on your nightstand) were your own, and others were ranging from series to novels and varying in authors. The rest of the shelves were mainly classics like 'The Hobbit', 'Sherlock Holmes', and a few non-fiction books as well.

On the western wall there was a large window with dark navy curtains that clashed with the dark blue color of the walls. There was a desk placed in front of said window with various papers, notebooks, and sketchbooks covering it; inside and out. The eastern wall mainly had drawings, posters, and paintings covering it.

One of the drawings he was particularly drawn to: it was of himself on Vulcan meditating on the balcony of his father's house, completely pencil-drawn.

He observed the drawing closely, taking in every detail and processing it. You were certainly a formidable drawer.

After he finished observing the drawing he retired to the bed, turning out the lamp as his did so. When he rested his head on the pillow however, his nose was stricken with the scent of peppermint and pine trees that seemed to cling to you.

He did not think he would get much sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey, you know what I'm gonna ask. Yeah, please Review.**

**-To 'The Shady Angel': I'll try to fix that as best I can. I already made a few adjustments to the last chapter.**

**I'm only trying to keep you guys happy. I also don't own the song ('The Only Exception' by Paramore. Love that song so much!)**

-Chapter 4-

You woke up early that morning, the dawn lights just starting to peek over the horizon of the surrounding buildings. You sat up and stretched your arms with a large yawn. You glanced at your watch: 5:46. You rolled your eyes at your normal habits: the one day you have off you wake up early.

You stood up and figured you might as well start up breakfast, since three hungry men were going to come bolstering in pretty soon demanding a meal. You involuntarily chuckled at the thought of a bed-headed Spock trudging into your kitchen with his stomach growling.

You quietly started up the oven, put a skillet on the burner, and grabbed the egg carton from your fridge. You stared at them after you opened the lid and estimated that each of the three men, plus you, would equal around eight eggs. You grabbed said amount and cracked them into the skillet, starting to hum a tune that you'd heard on the radio.

* * *

Spock cracked open his eyes as he heard quiet sounds from down the hall. You must have been awake. He sat up and straightened his clothes before opening the door and walking down the hall. As he drew closer to the living room he heard your soft voice filter through the walls to his sensitive ears.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind...he broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it..."_

Spock exited the hallway and saw the curtains drawn back letting in the first dawn lights, painting the room in a soft peachy color. He paused at the entrance of the kitchen; for some illogical reason he did not want you to stop.

"_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget...and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darlin', you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception..."_

Spock listened further, curiosity getting the better of him.

"_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts...and we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this; keeping a comfortable distance...and up until now I'd sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness..._

_"Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception..."_

He finally stood in the doorway and watched you as you stirred the pancake batter in a bowl, swaying your hips slightly to the tune of the song.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here...I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up...Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream..._

_"You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception...you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception; and I'm on my way to believing, oh, and I'm on my way to believing..."_

* * *

You finally finished pouring the pancake batter and you were going to wake the boys up. You turned and was headed out the door when you completely met a brick wall. You were about to fall back but Spock grabbed your right wrist and left arm before you could even think about it.

You looked up at him and just stared at him, getting lost in those chocolate pools that he called eyes. He'd been watching you...for how long? You looked down at your feet in shame. "Did you hear me?"

Spock only answered with, "You have an unmatchable voice, Ms. (l/n)."

You glanced up at him, feeling your cheeks start to burn. "R-really?"

"Vulcans cannot lie."

You hesitantly pulled away from him and walked into the living room, (almost) stumbling to the guest room. You could feel Spock's stare on your back until you were out of eyesight.

Well that was one of the most...strange moments in your life. Huh, and you could've worn you saw his ear-tips grow a little greener...


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hihihihihi. Hi. You know what I'm gonna say...yeah, Review please.**

-Chapter 5-

After you had fled the living room and from Spock's sight, you leaned against the wall in the hall, trying to calm your beating heart. Your cheeks were burning and you didn't understand why. You'd never...felt this way before. It was a completely new emotion; raw and burning and slowly but surely gaining power with every passing moment. You closed your eyes and felt the your heart pounding away at the inside of your chest.

You didn't understand why Spock had watched you. From what you knew about his character and personality, he would've announced his presence politely to you. But he didn't: he listened to you sing and _complimented_ you about it! You shook yourself before turning and going towards the guest room's door. Once you got there you stood in front of it awkwardly. After a moment you raised your hand and knocked on the oak wood a few times.

There was some grumbling and rustling of fabric in the room before McCoy stood in front of you in the t-shirt and jeans he'd worn the previous day. You saw Jim still asleep in the bed, face down in the pillow. McCoy had slept on the blow-up mattress. You gave said doctor a small grin at his ruffled expression. "Breakfast is almost ready," you said, a cocky grin slipping into place over your lips.

McCoy grunted in acknowledgment and he shut the door again. You heard him say something to Jim, something along the lines of 'Wake up, Jim. Breakfast's almost ready.' You decided to head up to your room and refresh yourself before going back down and meeting Spock. You closed the door to your room quietly and changed into a pair of jeans. You kept your undershirt on and opened the drawer to your dresser, trying to decide what shirt to wear.

You decided on a (f/c), diamond-patterned sweater that really brought out the color in your eyes and added to your shapely curves. You looked at yourself in the mirror and straightened out your hair with a brush, letting it free from the ponytail you'd strung it up in when you'd woken up. Then you just stared at yourself in the mirror: you did this when you were either tired or really thinking.

You finally sighed and exited your room, walking down the hallway quietly. The door to the guest room was open so you figured the boys would be in the kitchen. You paused at the end of the hall, mentally preparing yourself for confronting Spock again. You walked into the kitchen and headed straight over to the oven, not casting a single glance over to the men sitting at your table.

You poured the batter on the pan and watched it turn from milky white to golden; you grabbed a spatula and slipped it off the hot metal surface onto a waiting plate. You did this until the batter ran out, which resulted in about eight pancakes. You opened the pantry and found the syrup (sugar-free and regular) and set them on the table. You went back to the counter beside the oven and brought the plate over, steam rising from the breakfast food.

"Those smell mighty fine," McCoy said, eyes not wavering from the golden disks to which Jim nodded in agreement.

You sat down beside the old country doctor again and playfully elbowed him. "Well, if you get sick its probably my fault: I don't cook that well," you said jokingly.

Jim shook his head quickly. "Oh no, Ms. (l/n). I daresay you're better than Christine."

You laughed at that and picked two pancakes from the top before setting them down on the plate. "I told you; call me (f/n)." You risked a glance up at Spock. He was the same as he was before: stoic and silent. Maybe you'd just imagined him complimenting you (sometimes it seemed your mind did that to you). "There's sugar-free syrup, Mr. Spock, if you want it," you said after dragging your gaze away from him and to the plate of bacon/eggs.

You finished loading up your plate, followed by the three men and you all began your meal. You talked some more, mostly you telling the boys about San Fran and what _not_ to do, should they ever head out of your apartment. You assumed that they thought you were being ridiculous but you assured them that if anyone- especially a Trekkie- found out who they really were, they'd be screwed.

After a while after you finished your meal, you took all of the plates and began washing them. But just as you finished the last of the porcelain disks, it hit you. "Oh, shoot!" you exclaimed, nearly dropping the plate on the floor in the process. The three looked up at you questioningly and you hurriedly put all of the kitchen things away. "Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot," you muttered. You ran out of the kitchen and to your room.

Your job interview was that day.

* * *

After you put on some light makeup (which consisted of a subtle (f/c), mascara, and lip stain dabbed off with a bit of blush) you ran into the living room. You grabbed your phone off the charger and shoved it into your back pocket before pulling on your (f/c) scarf Sherlock-style and slipping into your trench coat. You turned to the watching Starfleet Officers -while still pulling on your coat- and quickly explained.

"I have a job interview with a local radio station and I completely forgot about it. I'm leaving for about an hour, so do _not_ leave this apartment otherwise there will be dire consequences to your dignity if a Trekkie finds you," you stated firmly, giving each man an individual stare. "If you have to, feel free to beam up to the _Enterprise from. This. Room._"

Jim, McCoy, and Spock nodded; although Spock's was highly shorter and curter than the other two's. You opened the door and called over your shoulder as you exited, "Call me if you need anything!"

* * *

Spock watched you leave and close the door, hearing your retreating footsteps through the hall until you were out of ear-shot. Jim sighed and leaned further back into the couch where you'd slept the previous night. "Well, she'd make a good mother: being stern and all," he said with amusement.

McCoy nodded in agreement and tapped his fingers on the armrest of the recliner. "Have you checked in with the Enterprise?" he asked.

"Not today, but I did last night," Jim replied.

"I think it logical we use the time that Ms. (l/n) is gone wisely, Captain. We should beam aboard and see how the repairs are fairing," Spock interjected.

Jim thought about it for a few moments before coming to a conclusion. "I guess she wouldn't mind if we left for a while," he said pulling out his communicator and standing. "Mr. Scott, would you please beam us up?"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay job interviews! Not really. Please Review, as per usual. And if anyone catches the reference to a certain BBC show, kudos for them!**

-Chapter 6-

After you closed the door you hurried down the hallway, shoving your hands into your pockets. You sprinted down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. You nearly ran into the land owner in the process. His name was Jim, surprisingly enough. You were well acquainted with him, having gone out for coffee several times before. He was good-looking: ginger hair with sparkling green eyes. He was a muscular fellow, but not overly so as in buff, but he wasn't skinny either. You often called him Cap'n to tease him.

"Sorry Jim!" you tossed over your shoulder, running out the door and leaving him with a bewildered look. You knew hailing a taxi would take too long so you just started sprinting down the street. People gave you weird looks as you passed, but you didn't mind them. The wind battled against your form, blowing your hair back and leaving your eyes watery from the cold.

Finally you reached the station- after nearly getting run over several times and getting honked at. You entered the lobby and yanked your scarf off your neck, walking up to the person at the desk. She looked up at you above her glasses and gave you a once-over. "You're the 9:30 interview?" she asked.

You nodded and she looked back at her computer. "Level two, room two, office one," she listed as if it were nothing. You thanked her breathily before stumbling over to the elevator and punching in level two. Another girl was in there as well; she looked like an intern. She had blonde hair with baby-blue eyes and porcelain skin to match. She looked over at you curiously, innocence clearly written across her face.

You stood roughly an inch above her and you grinned and winked down at her. "Hiya; my name's (f/n). What's yours?" you asked trying to be friendly. She gently smiled back and situated her books in her arms. "I'm Alison. Alison Brook; nice to meet you. Call me Alice."

You smiled at her before the doors opened and you bade her farewell. You hurriedly walked down the hall, repeating in your mind _'level two, room two, office one.' _You found the room without any issue and hesitated before turning the knob and pushing the door in. You peeked inside and an older man sat at the desk, scanning through a set of papers. He looked up at you and smiled, "You must be (f/n), come on in."

You fully entered the cozy room and stood in front of the man after closing the door softly. He gestured towards one of the leather seats in front of his desk and you sat in one, drumming your fingers on the armrest nervously. He smiled a little wider and his eyes twinkled with gentleness. "Well (f/n), I'm Aaron Mercury. I run the station; mostly the playlists."

You chuckled at that statement: he obviously did not look like the type for sorting through 2014 music. He had salt-pepper hair and warm brown eyes; he looked very much like a bachelor to you. "You don't look like much for today's era's music," you told him with a playful grin.

He shrugged with a chuckle as well. "That's what Allison said. Sweet girl."

You nodded, "I met her in the elevator."

He smiled wider (if that was possible) and put the papers away in his desk before folding his hands on the wooden surface. "Well, let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

After they beamed aboard, the ecstatic Scotsman greeted them. "Cap'n, where've ya been? We were startin' to worry," he exclaimed, coming around from the controls and tilting his head slightly. Jim shrugged with a smile, "A woman let us stay in her apartment for the night."

Scotty blinked in surprise. "A woman, ya say? Is she good-lookin'?" he asked with an amused smile.

McCoy nodded, "Yes, I'd say so. She has the most peculiar (e/c) eyes I've ever seen. She's mighty curvy, too."

Jim shook his head and chuckled at McCoy's enthusiasm. They all headed down the hall towards the turbolift, entering and gripping the handrails. "How's the repairs coming along?" he asked the engineer just as the doors opened.

They stepped onto the bridge and Scotty sighed, "They're comin' along a_ wee_ bit slower than I thought originally, Cap'n. It'll take at least a_ month_ at this pace, and without the proper tools to use or a starbase nearby another month will probably be added."

"Keptin on ze bridge," Chekov exclaimed excitedly. All eyes were turned to the men and Jim smiled warmly. "I didn't realize you'd miss us _that_ much," he said jokingly.

"What's the city like, Captain?" Uhura asked, her eyes sparkling with wonder. Jim shrugged and sat down in the central chair. "It's not really much different than ours; just a little older."

McCoy snorted at him. "A little? More like _ancient._ I'm not even going to _dare _go to a hospital. It would probably be worse than the Dark Ages," he rambled crossing his arms and standing beside Jim.

Spock didn't say anything; he just went over to his station and began a check on the systems. No one paid him any mind and he was left to his own devices. He tried thinking over the previous night; your face was imprinted in the back of his mind and he couldn't shake it loose.

He wondered what was happening to himself.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I just had major writers block and I just wanted to get something up, so here. Review please!**

-Chapter 7-

You couldn't wipe the smile from your face as you walked into your apartment building, passing by Jim (the landowner). "How'd the interview go?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the admission desk, a smile revealing two rows of pearly-white teeth.

You ran up and threw your arms around his neck; he caught you and swung you around with a laugh. "I'm assuming you got accepted?" he asked after setting your back on the ground. His hands stayed on your shoulders however and yours around his neck. You nodded excitedly and he kissed you on the forehead sweetly. "I'm proud of you, kid."

* * *

After explaining everything to the crew, the trio beamed back down to your apartment only to find that it was still vacant. Figuring you were still at the job interview they seated themselves in the same places they were in when you left and talked about the ship's affairs. Then the door burst open and you bounced inside, closing the door again with a bright smile. "I got the job!" you exclaimed happily.

"That's great," Jim congratulated with a soft grin. You slipped off your jacket and scarf and hung them on one the pegs on the wall beside the door. "Yeah, I'm just glad that's over, but the interviewer was really nice." With a mischievous grin you added, "And he liked Star Trek, too. Most of the station does, in fact."

"My calculations do seem to be correct, Captain," Spock stated once you went into the kitchen to start up lunch. "We are widely known in this reality."

"Just because about twenty five people know us and 'like' us, doesn't mean we're widely known, Spock," Jim replied.

McCoy huffed at the both of them. "Honestly, I don't care whether people like us or not, I'm just surprised that people like you, Mr. Spock."

"May I query as to why you would make that statement, Doctor?" Spock asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"'Cause he's jealous of the ears."

All three men's heads snapped around to stare at the kitchen door. You leaned against it with a butter knife and a gentle and teasing grin on your lips. "Aw, come on, Doctor. You know it's true," you chided with a wide smile. McCoy sputtered and you laughed. "Man, I've always wanted to say that," you murmured to yourself. "Lunch is ready."

* * *

After you all ate lunch you inquired how the ship was, to which Jim started telling you all about the repairs and theories they had on getting back to their universe. Spock was observing the entire conversation, watching your reactions to the information. Nothing seemed to faze you; as if you already knew everything there was to know- which he wouldn't doubt if you did. He hadn't been surprised when you negotiated different Warp theories with the Captain.

McCoy had gone back to his and Jim's room to talk with Chapel through his communicator, Jim said he'd speak with Scotty a well, and Spock decided that he should research how much you actually knew. You were sitting on your couch with a laptop in your lap as Spock sat across from you in the recliner. You glanced up at him over the top before going to type again.

"May I inquire what you are writing?"

You looked up at him again with a smile. "Uh, yeah, I guess. It's a new Star Trek novel about, uh, erhm, you and the Enterprise," you mumbled the last part embarrassingly, realizing that it was so awkward now to write it with him in the same room, observing him.

"Kuv du dungi tishaya, etek gla-tor stariben nash-yut." (If you would prefer, we could speak this way)

You head snapped up to him and you swallowed nervously. You hadn't spoken in Vulcan since you were eighteen. "Kup ki'ring pukilko-tor Vuhlkansu svi'ch tor pon,"(I have not spoken Vulcan in a long time) you replied. You handed him the laptop and he began reading. After reading the first chapter he looked up at you. "Nash-qual ohrom kitaun; wilat tor du kah'ru?" (This is excellent writing; where do you learn?) he inquired.

You blushed slightly and scratched the back of your neck. "Kup saven'tor t'nash'veh-shal,"(I teach myself.) you murmured embarrassedly.

Spock nodded, accepting the answer, before going back to reading.


End file.
